1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of joining end portions of weatherstripping. Particularly, the present invention is drawn to a method of joining end members of weatherstrips on an automotive vehicle. In a manner that is secure, simple, reliable and provides a pleasing appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weatherstrips are widely used as sealing members in automobiles. Around window and door frames for example, several different weatherstrips may be installed. Alternatively, a single weatherstrip may be used to encircle an opening to be sealed. Thus a problem arises in that there is a need to join end portions of the weatherstrip, or weatherstrips in a manner that is reliable and secure, while providing a well finished appearance.
One method of joining such end members of a weatherstrip has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application (First Publication) 3-258520. The disclosed therein is illustrated in FIG. 18. As may be seen, a weatherstrip 1 includes a base portion 2 of relatively hard rubber for engaging a portion of a door well, trunk rim, or the like, while a sealing portion 3 of substantially soft rubber faces in the direction to be sealed by closing of the door, trunk, etc. Two end portions 4, 5 of the weatherstrip 1 are arranged facing each other and a connecting portion 6 has end portions 6a, 6b thereof inserted into hollow end sections of the sealing portion 3 in order to effect joining of the ends 4, 5 of the weatherstrip 1. Then a molded joining member is formed over the connecting portion to suitably connect the end members of the weatherstrip 1.
However, application of such a joining method is complex and troublesome, and smooth fit and contiguity of the sealing portion may not be reliably obtained. Also, according to this method, a cut or break will appear at some point in the sealing portion 3 at which the join is present and thus efficiency of sealing is reduced and complexity and cost of installation is increased. In addition, the above method requires a length of the end portions to be joined to accommodate the connecting portion 6 and thus the joined portion of the weatherstrip 1 becomes long and impractical for openings or compartments which are small or complex in shape. Also, flexibility of the seal portion 3 is impaired by insertion of the connecting portion 6.
In addition, the inability of the above method to provide contiguity of the sealing portion 3 may degrade sealing performance and allow moisture or air through the weatherstrip even if the sealed compartment is closed.
Further, since the connecting portion 6 must be installed before forming a joining member thereover by molding processing, the number of parts is high and the process requires a number of steps, which tend to raise the cost of effecting such joining.
Thus it has been required to provide a method of joining end portions of a weatherstrip which is simple and secure. It has also been required to provide a method for joining such end portions which may be installed in a small space and which provides contiguity of a sealing surface of the weatherstrip.